


Chapter 15.Kidnap

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [4]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 15.Kidnap

易恩小心地躲在二楼拐角的地方，书房的门没有关紧，透过这细细的一条缝可以听到隐约的声音。

“……现在这样护着他，是在给SX树敌你知不知道！”Teddy的声音中有明显的急促的怒意。

“我早就说过要你把他交给Dylan，激起青帮洪门的矛盾才是我们应该……”

“不可能。”熟悉的声音响起，向来待人礼貌的Evan少有的打断了别人的话。

“Evan！”Teddy低声怒吼。

“我不会让他去送死。”虽然看不到表情，但Evan的声音让易恩可以想象到他的温柔坚定。

“我不跟你谈拿他做筹码和洪门谈判会获得大的利益，我只说一点，就算不把他交给彭昱畅，你也不能把这个定时炸弹留在身边！Dylan是什么人，你应该清楚，这些日子为了保护易恩，你费了多大的力气，现在又得罪了Dylan，后面又需要消耗多大的精力去戒备洪门的动作！留下易恩，对你而言是个随时随地的威胁！！”

“我不在乎。”

不受控制的酸楚泛上鼻尖，引得晶莹的东西在眼睛里打转，易恩抬起手紧紧捂住口鼻，闭上双眼把头靠在墙壁上才勉强找到了支撑点。

“你不在乎？！值得吗Evan？”Teddy的音量随着飙升的怒气开始压抑不住。

“Teddy，你当初为了晨翔丢掉半条命的时候，我也问过你，值得吗？”

“我……”Teddy的声音低沉下来，无奈道，“可留他在你身边，对你对他都是一种危险。”

“放手吧Evan。”

“就算你什么都不在乎，可他毕竟是青帮的太子爷，经历了今晚这样的事情，你觉得罗宏正还会让他一个人呆在SH吗？”

死一般的沉默。

“我知道了。”

无悲无喜的声音，听不到丝毫波澜。

深深吸了一口气，压制了胸口错乱起伏的情绪，伸手打开门。

小孩就这么呆呆地站在房门口，身体不受控制地微微颤着，像立在呼啸地冷风中瑟瑟发抖的小兽，发红的眼角，闪闪的的眼睛里噙满了一汪水，抬起头可怜兮兮地望着他。

Evan努力控制住想要将小孩揉进怀里的冲动，反手关上门，对他鼓励地笑了笑，“有什么问题就都问出来吧。”

“没有了……什么问题都没有了……”

被按在门上的Evan，在易恩扑到自己怀里凑唇过来的时候，听到小孩用哽咽的声音这样说着。

仿佛要发泄心底复杂而激烈的情绪，小孩毫无章法地在Evan唇上啃咬着。有咸且苦涩的味道触到两人唇边，在交错中滑落到舌上，Evan睁开眼睛，看到易恩紧闭的双眼上沾着水珠的睫毛不安地抖动着，泪水顺着眼角滑落，狠狠地拨动了他心底的那根脆弱的弦。

伸手锢住易恩的腰身，就着亲吻的姿势反转交换了两人的位置。

Evan一点点加深这个原本由易恩主导的吻，易恩异常温驯地张开嘴，任由Evan的舌在自己口中肆意舔弄挑逗，放纵着自己跟随内心最真实的情动沉沦。

深吻卸去了易恩周身的力气，他抵着门缓缓地向下滑着，身体和心理双重的不安感让易恩死死抱住Evan的脖子。

轻松地把人打横抱起，离床不足十步的距离，看着那红肿水润的唇瓣，Evan却连一秒的定力都没有就再次吻了上去。

被吻的脸颊潮红的易恩伸手抱住Evan的头，拼命地赶走两人之间一丝一毫的空隙。


End file.
